


Code of Conduct For Young Couples|青年情侣行为准则

by haworthia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, non-au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haworthia/pseuds/haworthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JA/JP，2015ACL，Jensen把花插在Jared耳边，在小展板后面做了一些公众相机之外的事。PWP。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code of Conduct For Young Couples|青年情侣行为准则

如果他们真的有个所谓的交往行为准则，那么第一条应该是“不在公众场合做爱。”

Jared陷入爱河的表现通常很难隐藏和推脱，Jensen喜欢这一点，他总是鼓励Jared，就像现在一样。

“好吧，我想这没问题，我们只要——嘿我得稍微弯弯膝盖，你就跪在这儿——棒极了。”他指了指自己腿间的空地，说。

他们背靠着这块小展板，没人看见他们，地方也还比较隐蔽，不然这不知从何而来还“一往情深”的情欲就真的没办法解决了，他们的车在十分钟路程之外呢。关于他们即将破坏恋爱行为准则的局面，Jensen真的没有任何办法，新交往情侣通常只需要看着对方朝每个认出他们的人微笑，就能立竿见影地感觉原始肮脏又甜蜜的欲望。

Jared紧张又犹豫：“但是可能有人看见我们进来了。”

“没错，但是他们不知道我们进来干什么，也许是为了躲开那些，呃，我不知道，也许这儿会有我们的anti粉。”Jensen也开始动摇了，但是他裤裆里的压力让他放弃了这个想法：“你难道不想要吗？”

Jared已经扶着他的腰，低着头准备蹲下去了，他看着Jensen说：“不，我……老实说这很刺激，而且这是我提出来的，但是我不想我们被赶出去，或者让整个网络漫天飞舞我们的激情照。”

Jensen飞快得在他男朋友的嘴唇上啄了一下，小心环顾四周，说：“我想这没有任何问题，只要你能让我快一点。”

Jared叹了口气，但是Jensen觉得那不是因为他要拒绝或者是觉得无奈。他微微垂着眼睛，然后慢慢把手撑在Jensen腰上跪下来，说：“那么你觉得我能花多久让你射出来？”

老天，他的嗓音已经变成了沉浸在欲望里的那种阴暗甜蜜又多汁的沙哑声线了。Jensen再一次舔舔嘴唇，感觉自己唇上还留着Jared护唇膏的蜂蜜味：“我不知道，宝贝，你想做最好就应该让我越快越好。”

Jared都没抬起眼睛瞧他一眼，他马上动手把Jensen的皮带扣解开了。拉下牛仔裤拉链的时候他推着Jensen让他屁股靠着小展板：“就站在这儿别动，让我给你一个史上最完美的口交。”

屁股上的凉意和紧张感让Jensen保持着警觉性，他也不希望Jared还没把他们怎么样，汤不热和推特上就飞满了他老二的照片，或者至少是他老二在内裤里硬起来的画面。他今天穿着白色的内裤，所以那东西要是硬了或者布料湿了，估计挺明显。

“不Jared，不要把史上最完美的桂冠给这次，我回酒店后还想好好——我的老天。”Jensen把下半截话紧紧咬在嘴里，他忙于四处张望以至于都没看见Jared一口吞下了他的老二，他敏感的头部一下就戳在Jared上颚软组织上，一些紧致曲折的肉块（他猜那是扁桃体之类的）把他的阴茎包裹得紧紧实实。

“天哪，Jare，你——老天，你在给我——”

Jared用一种奇特的技巧——Jensen完全不知道那是怎么一回事，他觉得自己的嘴巴比Jared大了不少但是他真的没法给他男朋友深喉。Jared仿佛是哪里都要比一般人大一点而他的肺活量真的很好，咽反射真的很——总之Jared已经把Jensen的那话儿深深地、深深地、深深地吞到喉咙里去了，Jensen毫不怀疑要是有人这时候从侧面看过去会发现Jared的喉咙上鼓起了一大块，那就是他阴茎的存在质量。

他马上在Jared的喉咙里完完全全彻彻底底的硬了，毫不怀疑这时候拿一块玻璃板给他他能用老二在上面刻一整封《自深深处》。Jared把他吐了出来，在他的耻毛上擦了擦唇边的水渍，说：“在给你深喉，你喜欢的那种。而且你还可以抓着我的头发。”

他嘟着嘴有点不情愿的语气就像一只小狗狗，要是平时Jensen肯定充满了罪恶感，他不会真的去操小狗狗的，他也总是避免把他的男朋友在心中想象成一只小狗。但是Jared又闭上了眼睛，他开始舔Jensen，像是刚才的深喉让他需要缓缓。也像是在思考除了深喉和抓头发，还有什么能让他的男朋友高潮得飞快。这完全戳中了Jensen，他见鬼的真的很喜欢抓着Jared，压制着他或者把他紧紧抵在什么上面。他是有控制欲，Jensen自己知道，但是Jared特别宝贝那头长发，在做爱的时候Jensen总是不断告诫自己，他可以抓或者禁锢Jared身体的任何一部分，Jared允许他这么做，但是不是抓Jared的柔顺沙宣长发。

但是今天不一样，老天啊今天可能真的是Jensen的幸运日。

Jared发出小声的哼哼声，开始循序渐进的把小Jensen吃进去。Jensen又一次进入了那个高热湿润丝滑的地方，他把手指松松扣在Jared脸颊旁，用小指抚摸着Jared的耳廓。Jared像是被他烫着了一样呻吟了一声，把空着的那只手伸进自己内裤里。

“没错，宝贝，就是这样，一边吸我一边摸你自己，你干得不错。”Jensen小声喃喃着，眼睛不停从警戒的巡视中抽回来放在Jared身上。他爱他的男朋友为他服务的样子，还是那个控制欲的事儿，但是Jared每次都会让他感觉到完整和强烈的爱意，他们对彼此的忠诚是比控制欲好太多的东西。

“嗯……”Jared震动的喉音让Jensen的马眼发痒，他感觉自己还能再坚持一会儿，但是Jared抓住他的屁股，再一次屏住呼吸并且把他完整吞了进去。他让Jensen就那么停留在那里，然后像一只真空泵一样开始吮吸Jensen，同时一只手停在自己的内裤里，浑身僵直。

“我的上帝，Jared，老天，你高潮了吗？你是不是——你还在含着我的就——”Jensen用力抱住了Jared满头乱毛的软乎乎的脑袋，Jared没法说话，但是他回应着Jensen一般的小声哼哼着，由着Jensen把他的头发揉得乱七八糟。Jensen再也忍不住，他整个人几乎倒下来把Jared环在双臂之间，就那么在Jared喉咙里射了，精液大概直接喷到Jared食道里了。这个高潮到抱成一团的景象说不上是有多好看，但是假如有人偷拍的话是拍不到他们的表情的，Jensen偷偷想。

他们在那地方站了好几十秒，呼吸着，平息着心跳。Jared让Jensen软下来的老二慢慢离开自己的嘴唇，站了起来，Jensen看着他男朋友发红水亮的嘴唇，愧疚地畏缩了一下：“你看上去就像是刚吃了好久的老二。”

Jared把头发往后捋过去，盯着Jensen，回击到：“实际上，只是那么一小会儿，因为你真的射的很快。”

Jensen大笑起来：“天哪，你不会把这个说出去的，对吧？”

“除非你晚上的表现能好一些。”Jared眯着眼睛看着Jensen，笑得像只狐狸。

“我们得在这再站一会儿。”Jensen提好裤子，瞥见Jared不舒服的扯了扯裤裆。可怜的孩子射在内裤里了，这一定不怎么舒服。

“我想车上有备用的旅行内裤。”

“当然，我得去拿一条。”Jared低着头笑着，互相和Jensen整理衣服发型。Jensen发现原本插在口袋里的几朵小雏菊被折断了花茎，可怜兮兮的挂在他屁股口袋后面。他索性掐断过长的部分，把还在整理发型的Jared拉过来，用手指给他捋了两把，整理好这个大宝贝被汗水沾湿的发丝，又把雏菊别在Jared耳后。Jared摸了摸那朵花，朝着他微笑起来：“我现在漂亮到能配得上你的程度了吗？”

Jensen把他的男朋友拉过来接吻，他抵着Jared的嘴唇说：“你一直都是我最漂亮的男孩儿。”

END


End file.
